


A Little Help

by belinha38100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Confident Clarke Griffin, Dancing, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fine Stud Lexa, Fucking, Girl Penis Lexa, Glory Hole, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Clarke, POV Lexa, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belinha38100/pseuds/belinha38100
Summary: Lexa gets a unexpected boner and runs to the college bathroom to take care of her situation, what happens when she realizes that she is not so alone in the bathroom as she thought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted by accident this fic I am so sorry, hope the people who follow it can find it back, I am working on a next chapter for it.

This was not happening.

 

Lexa was in one of her lectures when out of nowhere she starts to get hard, she doesn't know what to do. She normally gets the occasional boner, she hasn't got laid in a while so it's normal but it's normally in the mornings as well and it goes away with a cold shower.

She covers herself with her backpack, putting it on her lap as discreetly as she can, good think she decided to sit in the back today. She wasn't to worried about it, she didn't try to hide who she was, she has a penis, that it, but she also doesn't put that information on a billboard for everyone to see.

She tries to concentrate in the lecture but she only gets harder, so she makes a run for it. She get up holding her backpack in front of her and walk out of there, straight to the nearest bathroom and into a cubicle. The bathroom doesn't smell the greatest maybe because someone thought it was a good ideia to make the bathrooms unisex, and men were pigs, Lexa thanks god that at least they are cleaned several times a day.

Inside the cubicle Lexa doesn't know what to do, should she wait it out? but that could take forever and she really wants to go back to the lecture, so has she closes her eyes she makes the decision to take care of it.

Lexa lowers her hand to her zipper and reaches for her dick under her boxers, pulling it out, and it slaps against her belly. Griping the base of her cock with her hand she starts stroking it slowly. _I really shouldn't be doing this_ with her firm hand on her dick Lexa puches up and down with her eyes still close.

A moan comes out of her mouth she didn't mean it but it was to late and now she was a mess, she grips her cock harder and the strokes become faster and more desperate, quiet moans still excaping her throat. Her other hand reaches out to the side wall to keep her in place.

The tip of her dick is getting red and precum begins to fall out of it and now she is going hard and fast on it like never before and her hips start rocking with each stroke, doing anything she can to reach the orgasm she desperately needs.

"You know I can help you with that?" Lexa's shoot open and she stills her movements, _shit_. This not happening, she should have checked if there was anyone in the bathroom before going in.The voice is of a girl with a grasp tone, and continued talking.

"I mean I'm just saying if you want, I don't have to but you sound like you need it and I don't mind" the girl speaks. Lexa's is still shocked but has her heart calms down she considers, she does need it and the girl does sound sexy as hell, but she doesn't say anything, the girl probably thinks she is a guy and she doesn't want to throw her off.

"Look just put it in the hole and I'll take care of it."

_what hole?_ Lexa is confused for a second and looks around. _oh._ There is a glory hole, it really is college. It was big enough for her cock and she wasn't sure, should she? This was nothing like her but needed it so bad.

"Okay, well I'm leaving then." The other girl said and Lexa can hear her unlocking the door. _No!_

Without even thinking Lexa takes her cock and puts it throught.

"Fuck you're big!" She heard the girl whisper, and she was Lexa packed a good 8 inch cock and she was proud of it. She heard the girls door close again and get getting on her knees. Lexa was glued to the wall, her dick was completely though the hole waiting for the girl.

And then she feels it, the other girl took the cock in her hands stroking it a few times.

_Fuck that's good..._

"God, you're so hard you are making my pussy so wet, fuck..."

And then she felt a wet mouth on her, kissing and licking the tip of her cock, sucking the precum, and with that she deeps down taking it all, her tongue working wonders Lexa felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Hmmm... Fuck, that is a big fat cock. Tastes so good...hm" Jesus, if she was going to talk like that she is not going to last long.

Lexa reached down to play with her balls, and the girl on the other side starts bobbing her head faster, mouth fucking Lexa's cock. Lexa's moans louder and tries to fuck the girls mouth through the wall, with very little success as it's hard to move, and Lexa wonders how would it feel to have the girl nose hit her belly, or her the girls ass.

What the girl does next is what takes Lexa over the edge, the girl took all of her to the base of her her dick, gagging hard but not pulling back, and Lexa let go, puching harder to the wall she starts cumming, the girl on the other side pull back but with her tongue toutching the tip of her cock and her hands working hard on Lexa's length she catches all of the cum in her mouth until she is sucked dry.

Lexa's chicks are red and she is out of breath, retrieving her cock back to her pants she hears.

"It was a pleasure sucking that cock, hmm after this I'm going to have to take care of myself." The girl moans satisfied.

"I'm Clarke by the way" the girl introduced herself.

Lexa is so blown away (pun intended) that she doesn't care anymore about hiding who she is to the girl so she answers.

"I'm Lexa", and then there is a moment of silence only to hear the girl say with a smiley tone in her voice.

"Well Lexa, maybe next time my mouth won't be the only hole that cock of yours will be fucking. I'll see you around." And just like that she leaves, and Lexa stands there with her mouth open.

_Fuck ..._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's perspective?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have spoken, here it is. Thank so much for the amazing responses I got from you.  
> Hope you like this one.

Clarke promised Raven she would try… she would try and put up with that asshole she has for a professor and actually sit throught the lecture, but she can’t stand him, he never actually teaches anything and always assumed everybody wanted to know about he’s weekend and how he went to the beach and blah blah …

Clarke had enough of it, and that’s how she found herself in the cubicle of the bathroom eating a KitKat to make time so she can go home and tell her friend how she has an amazing time in her lecture.

As she looked around, she could see the walls with writing all over it almost looked like she was back in high school but the one thing that she knew that made this college was the glory hole in the side wall. She never really done it but in the back of her mind she always wondered how it would be.

Last few mouths Clarke had been lonely, after breaking up with her ex she always finds herself getting really horny so it was easy to get lost in this kinds of thoughts and she always ended up with her fingers deep in her pussy, or better yet, doggy style pushing her big black dildo (that Raven kindly gave her for Christmas) in and out of her until she couldn’t take it anymore.

After finishing her KitKat bar Clarke hears someone come in the bathroom and in cubicle next to her, a zipper was open but Clarke never really heard the person relieving themselves.  
Her eyes go open though when she hears the fast sound of something wet followed by a low moan.

_Shit._

This guy was jerking off right next to her. If she hadn’t been thinking all about that dildo fucking her good she would have thought that this was disgusting but right now it felt hot, and it was getting her wet.

As the movements faster and the moans louder, looking at the glory hole Clarke wonders.

_No that’s fucked up. I don’t even know this guy. But it would be hot, I could just ask. Who would say no to a blow job on my knees through a glory hole. This is not like me._

_Fuck it._

“You know I can help you with that?” that came out of the blond before she even thought it through.

She hear the guy stop but didn’t answer.

"I mean I'm just saying if you want, I don't have to but you sound like you need it and I don't mind" Clarke tries but if the guy said no she would just go she didn’t want him to feel weird because she was a horny ass.

But there was again no response.

_Okay I will try one more time and if he doesn’t say anything again I’ll go._

"Look just put it in the hole and I'll take care of it." Maybe she sounded a bit desperate but she didn’t care at this point.

Again radio silence.

“Okay, well I’m leaving then.” Clarke reached forward to open the door, as she does she hear movement and when she looks back there it was, a good eight inch dick looking back at her and it was thick the blond wondered how it actually fit through the hole.

“Fuck you’re big.” She said mostly to herself.

Clarke didn’t waste any time, she closed the door again aan dropped on her knees as fast as she could, this was the biggest cock she has ever seen and she wasn’t going to waste a good opportunity to suck it and get this guy off.

She could only imagine how it would feel in her pussy, how it would stretch her out good. _Hmm…_

She grabs it with her hands stroking it as she licked her lips looking at the precum on in it.

_Bet it tastes delicious…_

"God, you're so hard you are making my pussy so wet, fuck..." Clarke pushed her legs together trying to get any kind of friction going.

  
She moved forward and kissed the head of his dick, tasting the precum, and shortly after puts the whole head in her mouth suck it and using her tongue in her favor.

She can’t take it anymore and she deeps down all the way to the base of the cock, it was hard in her throat because his dick was so big, for a second Clarke didn’t think she could do it but she did and she was so glad.

She was so horny she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

"Hmmm... Fuck, that is a big fat cock. Tastes so good...hm”.

With that the blond starts bobbing her head sucking slowly and sensually at first and then faster and faster. The guy was moaning to Clarke’s bobbing at this point.

The guy's dick was getting red and Clarke knew he was close so she ducked her head once more letting the tip of the cock touch the back of her throat, gagging but never pulling away, only when she feels cum coating her throat does she step back jerking the guy with her hand and with her tongue touching the base of the head in order for the cum to spill all in her mouth and when it was done she swallowed it all.

Fuck that was hot.

Clarke couldn’t help it and reached down, her hand passing through her jeans and underwear dipping into to her pussy and pulling it up to her lips.

_Hmm, I am going to have to take care of this._

Clarke gets up as she sees that wonderland of a cock retrieving from the hole.

"It was a pleasure sucking that cock, hmm after this I'm going to have to take care of myself." Clarke moans her words.

She wished there was a way to know the guy maybe his name or something just in case they meet again in a similar situation. Clarke could only dream. As she is leaving she does say her name, _just in case._

"I'm Clarke by the way.”

  
And she was shocked when she actually got an answer, keeping her from moving.

"I'm Lexa.” It was a female voice.

_She is a girl? But…_

Clarke’s face turns into a smirk.

  
_…shit that’s even hotter than I thought. Fuck now I better see her again._

"Well Lexa, maybe next time my mouth won't be the only hole that cock of yours will be fucking. I'll see you around."

  
And with that she left and made her way home as fast as she could, she had a feeling her dildo was getting some action today, multiple times fantasizing about Lexa’s dick, although she was sure no dildo would compare to it.

_Fuck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this one and if you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they meeting???

Lexa was bored and tired, she had spent the past two weeks studying or in class, and there was that girl, _Clarke_ , she has consumed Lexa's mind day and night, the girl was something and Lexa had found herself masturbating more frequently, in her morning shower, in bed at night, maybe one time in her sofa while watching a movie, although Anya would kill her if she found out, she had even gone back into the college bathroom in hopes to find Clarke.

Let's just say that she was pretty desperate and the fact that she didn't even know how the other girl looked made her even more restless.

So when Anya came home one Friday night and said that she wanted to go out, Lexa didn't hesitate in going with her. Lexa didn't even liked clubs that much but it was a good distraction and it also helped to break her routine.

When they got there Lexa was craving for a drink so she made her way to the bar and got herself and Anya a couple of beers. They were soon sitting at the table talking with one another when Anya got annoyingly distracted by a Latina that made her way to their table and was now sweet talking her, and when Lexa saw the smirk on Anya's face she new she had lost her for the rest of the night.

Lexa looked around, there were people everywhere dancing with the music, and drinking themselves into a coma.

The brunette decided then that she would go for a dance as well, maybe the music would help her clear her mind.

"I'll be right back" She said to Anya who had now the Latina girl sitting in her lap.

"Yeah.. sure." She got as an answer.

Rolling her eyes she makes her way to the dance floor, through the sea of people she got herself a free spot, and so she started dancing swirling her hips with the music, her arms up dancing with the song and she closed her eyes now fully losing herself on the dance floor. Her dance was sexy and sensual and Lexa was starting to sweat.

Then she felt hands on her hips,and she open her eyes to find a blond girl looking at her with blue eyes like the sea. And the girl was dancing with her following her movements, she was beautiful as well, Lexa would take her hands away from her but she honestly didn't mind, so she let them be and smirked at the girl.

The blond kept moving and turned around so her ass was now to Lexa still with a distance on them, Lexa toke the opportunity to put her hands on the girl's hips admiring the view, if the front view was good this one held it's own. 

Out of instinct, Lexa pulled the girl against her and it might have been her biggest mistake because now the girl was grinding her ass on her like crazy in the middle of the dance floor, and Lexa was starting to get hard.

_Shit._

They were both breathing fast and sweaty so Lexa decides to hint the girl to slow down, if she new about her anatomy this would turn out horribly wrong. 

She put distance again on the the girl by turning her back around, their foreheads touching.

"Want to take me home? My friend kinda ditched me." The blond said into her hear. Lexa knew there was a second meaning to it and she wanted to say yes but the girl couldn't find out about a situation so she decided that at least she would make sure the girl got home safe.

"Yeah mine too. Come on, I'll walk you home." Lexa said.

And with that they both made there out of there hand in hand,they took there jackets and started walking.

Lexa wanted to know more about the girl next to her that had looped her arm around her's, she looked interesting, there was something to her and it wasn't just the fact that she was extremely beautiful and hot as fuck.

"Are from campus?" Lexa finally asks.

"Yeah I am taking art, how about you?" 

"Law. I like art though, wouln't be able to paint shit but I like looking at it." Leka answered and the girl giggled at it putting a smile Lexa's face.

"I am sure you're not to bad." The blond said. 

The blond was about to say something when her phone vibrated, and pulled it out to look at it.

"Well, seems like my friend is not going to be home tonight, what a shocker..." She chuckled. 

"She is your roommate?" Lexa asked.

"She is. And... this is me." The girl says pointing at the apartment building right next to them, Lexa looked at it and a silence filled their surroundings.

"Would you like to come in?" The blue eyed beauty asked a bit more shy this time holding on to Lexa's jacket.

Lexa looked at her and she wanted to say yes but she knows she shouldn't, it wouldn't be fair to the girl in from of her.

"I..I shouldn't I'm sorry." And with that, the girl looked pretty disappointed but didn't question why, she accepted it with a weak smile.

"Okay, well if you're leaving me hanging at least tell me your name so I know what to call you when I see you again." The girl got closer, really close, now body against one another looking deep into each others eyes.

"Only if you tell me yours." Lexa say with a smirk and he blond rolled her eyes but smiled wider. It turn into a kids game at this point. "At the same time." The blond says with the same smirk and Lexa nods.

"Lexa."

"Clarke."

_Shit..._

_Shit..._

This couldn't be happening, realization hit both of their faces looking confused, but soon confused turned into being extremely aroused.

"There isn't many people with Clarke for a name." Lexa says asking a silent question.

"There isn't many people with Lexa for a name."And that was all that Lexa needed. A smirk made it to Lexa's face and soon enough to Clarke's. 

_It's really her, shit this IS happening._

Clarke gets closer and in that moment she kisses her like there is no tomorrow, the sweet taste of her lips hits Lexa and she kisses back, starting to feel her dick twist in her pants. They are kissing with their hands all over each other, Lexa's finding their way to Clarke's ass. And then Clarke stops pulling back but gently placing her hand on Lexa's crotch pressing a bit making the brunette let out a small and unexpected moan.

Clarke looked into her eyes, now both of them could only see black filling their eyes.

"Come inside." It wasn't a question anymore it was a demand and a desperate begging at the same time.

And in that moment Lexa could only nod, feeling safe with the girl that two week ago saw her with no judgement.

And so they make their way upstairs, wrapped in each other, kissing and losing clothes along the way.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment, I read them all and take in consideration every suggestion you guys make.  
> Hope you liked this one. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter...sorry. I'm just not the kind of person that writes long stories.  
> And I prefer to give you something small than to write a long fic and then never finishing it.
> 
> But, I can right single chapter oneshots in this smutty style if you want. Just let me know what you want to read and ideias you might have and I'll do so.
> 
> If you want to follow those though it might be best if you subscribe to my account, because that way you will notified on them.  
> Thank for the support on this fic.
> 
> I hope you like this very special chapter.

The door is shut behind Clarke as Lexa pushed her against it. They were kissing and breathing hard lost in each other. Lexa pulled at Clarke’s shirt and the blond gladly got rid of it, Lexa looked down momentarily taking in the view, even in a bra she could tell Clarke’s breasts we’re something out of this world.

She leans down to start kissing them, using her tongue just right, earning a moan from the girl in front of her.

Clarke got to work and took off Lexa’s shirt followed by her belt. Lexa felt her dick twist now fully hard and couldn’t take it anymore.

She grabbed Clarke’s thighs lifting her, one hand supporting her lower back, kissing her neck with hunger, and walked Clarke to the dinning table, placing her there.

Clarke kept trying to unbutton the brunette’s jeans but Lexa stoped her. Clarke was confused but not for long as Lexa lowered down on her knees and took off Clarke shorts. This made Clarke automatically open her legs.

Lexa could see Clarke was wet through her ruined underwear, she squeezed Clarke thighs and looked right in the eyes as she was pushed the blond’s underwear off.

She leaned forward her mouth lightly kissing Clarke everywhere but the place she needed her the most, leaving Clarke panting.

“Fuck!” Clarke let’s out.

Lexa takes the opportunity and with her two thumbs spreads Clarke’s labia apart, exposing the little red nub that was needing her attention so much, and uses her tongue just right and flat against it.

Clarke let out a mix between a moan and a scream and it was music to Lexa’s ears, motivating her to keep going hard and lapping the wetness on her tongue.

Clarke had now her arms being her on the table and head to the celling, her mouth open and eyes closed, Lexa was eating her out like nobody had before, giving her clit and pussy just the right attention.

“Hmm, yes…fuck…” Clarke breathed out putting one hand in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa smirked at that and got lower her tongue teasing the girls wet entrance, her thumb replacing where her mouth had been.

She pushed her tongue in, hearing Clarke moan loudly as got faster felling the girl get close to the edge.

“Lex… Lexa… fuck.. I-I'm gonna…shit..hmm I’m gonna cum!”

And with that Clarke fell over the edge, squeezing her thighs around Lexa’s head, riding her high as Lexa kept her work.

Lexa slowly got up, kissing the blond's mouth letting her taste herself, releasing a moan.

“I’m not done yet.” Lexa said. Clarke reached out for her balls over her jeans and replyed.

“You better not.” She smiled.

“Bedroom?”

“Down the hall” Lexa carried her to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. Clarke took the opportunity to take off her bra and Lexa got lost on them as she took her own bra off and pants in the process.

She leaned and hovered oven Clarke as she took Clarke’s nipple in her mouth suck and biting, slowly starting to grind her covered cock on the other girl's pussy.

  
Clarke tapped on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa look up to see the girl turning her over and straddling her hips, hands on her abs as she started to grind more purposefully making Lexa moan with a very sinful image in her head of Clarke actually riding her.

  
Clarke gets off of her after a few second and grabs Lexa’s boxers exposing her big and fully erect cock waiting for her.

Clarke lowers her face on it and kissed the head.  
“God.. fuck, Clarke!” Lexa let’s out from under her heavy breathing.

Now Clarke is going at it, her hand on the girl's balls and her mouth taking her whole cock in and out fast, Lexa looks down and remembers about their first meeting, the first time felt amazing but nothing compares to the visual she was getting now, she was having a hard time keeping herself from cumming too soon and she almost did when Clarke took all of her in, her nose touching her belly and she started swallowing.

“Shit, fu- fuck Clarke, hmm sooo good, shit…” she moaned.

Clarke saw how Lexa was close and stoped, laying back down letting Lexa get on top of her again.

Lexa dick was touching Clarke’s pussy, and she rubbed on it a couple of times hitting Clarke’s clit and lapping up her wetness. Clarke was a mess underneath her and Lexa pushed the head to her entrance slowly popping the head in.

They were both moaning as Lexa pushed in and Clarke got used to her cock inside as it was too big for her pussy, but it was stretching her out so good and she loved it.

Lexa was all the way now and she waited a bit for Clarke to give a sign that she could go on, kissing her mean while. Clarke lightly nod at her.

Lexa started to move slow and sensually at first the room filling with moans and growls.

Lexa’s hips began to pick up the pace and now there was skin slamming into skin and moans became screams of pleasure.

“Lexa, fuck… hmm fuck that pussy right. Yeah, just like that…fuck…”

The things they were doing to each other.  
Lexa slowed her thrusts. “Turn around love, I wanna fuck you from behind.”

Clarke smirked and obeyed the girl’s command. She turned around on her elbows and knees and put her ass up looking behind her to Lexa.

Lexa looked back at her pushing all in without a warning, starting to fuck her senseless, catching Clarke off guard.

“Fuck…” Clarke moaned.

You could hear skin slapping again and the erotic screams Clarke was letting out could be heard in the whole building.

Clarke started to skeeze her pussy and Lexa knew she was close and she was close herself, so she put ore force into her thrusts and her hand that were on her hips were now place on the other girl’s shoulder and ass.

As Lexa was getting out of control she took her hand and used the momentum to slam it forward, spanking the blond's ass.

“Ahhh… again.” Clarke screamed.

And Lexa did again and again until the girl in front of her came with her ass red and pushing Lexa as well over the edge, falling on top of the blond, still inside her as both of them catch their breath.

“Fuck, we should do that more often.” Clarke said as she giggled.

“Yeah, I agree. On one condition though.” Lexa answer.

Now Clarke was curious. “what?”

“You let me take you out for dinner.”

Clarke laughed. “Deal.”

Lexa smile and with that she started to move again.

They spent the night moan and fucking and experiencing new thing with each other, none of them aware that this would be the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it again, don't forget to let me know want you think in the comments and please, if you have any ideias for oneshots let me know.
> 
> And subscribe to my account to follow those. ;) 
> 
> This was a great ride with you guys thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
